<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Of Us 2: Smut, Fluff, &amp; Angst by MissGoddessDenicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927808">The Last Of Us 2: Smut, Fluff, &amp; Angst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia'>MissGoddessDenicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Accidental Kissing, Aftercare, Apocalypse, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many books I have written before I will be making a smut book on tlou2 mostly with Dina and Ellie as well as some other characters, mostly the main ones and I won't do certain things in smut, first of all, I will only take 5 requests at a time to make it easy as well and I will make a waiting list where I will have the maximum of 4 requests on the waiting list.</p><p>Request away and please read the damn rules!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Anderson/Ellie Williams, Abby/Ellie, Abby/Female Reader, Dina &amp; Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Female Reader, Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Dina/Male Reader, Dina/Reader, Ellie &amp; Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie (The Last of Us)/You, Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us), Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us), Jesse/Female Reader, Jesse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hello, my fellow lesbians and bi girls as well as the girls thirsting over Jesse, this is a smut, fluff, and angst book in which you will send in requests and I will answer, pretty explanatory. First of all, we need rules in place in order for things to run fine and for things to not be chaotic.</p><ul>
<li><em><strong>First of all, I won't write Pedophilia, Incest, Beastiality, and no fetishes that include things a piss kink and stuff like that. I also will not write rape as well as forced sex, I will not write anything that I find myself uncomfortable with. That includes age gap-relationships with more than an 18 year age gap.</strong></em></li>
<li><em><strong>I will not write anything that is deemed hateful, offensive, and or rude and that's how I choose to run this book. If I see anything hateful, rude, and or offensive then I will delete your comment and or request.</strong></em></li>
<li><em><strong>I will do au's as well as a few crossovers as long as you explain it to me and as long as the characters are of the age of consent.</strong></em></li>
<li><em><strong>I will only do 2 requests from the same person and the maximum amount of requests I will do at the moment is 5 and I will have a waiting list where the maximum amount it will hold is 5 requests and please understand that I have a life outside of this book.</strong></em></li>
<li><em><strong>Please don’t go against my wishes and post my work somewhere else without my permission. My work will travel where I wish for it to.</strong></em></li>
<li><em><strong>Also, please respect that I won't write Ellie with any male characters and the fact that I have to write this is really sad, it's disrespectful and I won't write Ellie a gay woman fucking a man.</strong></em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em> <strong>Also, atm I know it's very quick but at the moment requests are closed unless you want to be put on the waiting list which will hold only 5 requests.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> <span class="u">Request List:<br/>the100shadesofme - Ellie x Dina</span><br/>Lm - Ellie x Abby<br/>Samantha - Ellie x Dina<br/><br/><span class="u">Waiting List:<br/><br/><br/></span> </strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Down Time - Dina x Abby x Ellie - Fluff #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The light serene sound of a guitar echoed through the large home, Ellie's fingers lightly flung against the strings as a warm bass echos through the home, a delicate smile rested upon her lips as her eyes landed on Dina. She was doing the dishes that had piled up, she was definitely gonna thank her later for that, Dina's hips began to lightly sway to the serene sound that rang throughout the home. The sun was just setting, as warm oranges and yellows spread across the once azure sky, Lev was fast asleep and softly snoring upstairs in his room but JJ was far from sleepy. Baby JJ was lying on his changing table with a wide toothy grin on his lips as he squirmed against the table, moving playfully as Abby found herself trying to keep the adorable infant still whilst she changed him. Groaning in irritation, she began to mutter beneath her breath, "<em>Can you please stay still just for one second ...? One second is all I need to get this diaper on you.</em>" JJ lightly giggled as he continued to move only making Abby grow more and more irritated, biting down hard on her bottom lip, she tries to keep JJ's hips still but he keeps moving. Maybe being sweet will get him to stop? "JJ, could you please be a dear and stop moving so much? I need to change you and get this diaper on you ..." Abby cooed sweetly with an exaggerated grin on her lips, JJ could only let out a soft laugh before moving once against the table once again. Abby groaned loudly in annoyance causing Dina to chuckle at her frustration, putting a dish in the dishrack, she calls out to Abby, "<em>Do you need help, Abs?</em>".</p><p>"<em>Yeah, can you please take over? I mean he's just not listening to me ... you're so much better at this parenting thing.</em>" Abby sighs irritatedly as Dina makes her way up the stairs, eager to help her with JJ, once she enters the room she chuckles lightly to herself at Abby's frustration. Especially her adorable expression as she stood beside her with crossed arms and a small pout on her lips, Dina made her way over to JJ as she had a long gentle smile resting on her lips as JJ began to coo softly at her. "<em>Hey there, baby ... gonna change you and make sure that you don't have to wear a smelly poopy diaper ...</em>" Dina cooed sweetly towards the infant who in response cooed softly and in just a few quick moments Dina had JJ in a clean diaper and was now holding him in her arms. "<em>So easy for you to do ... I get that you're his mom but like ... I thought he would've warmed up to me by now ...</em>" Abby comments with a slightly disheartened expression on her face as she follows Dina out of the room as both women go back down to the living room. "<em>Alright, I need to finish these dishes, Abby ... could you please play with him at least until I'm done with the dishes?</em>" Dina asks as she gently places him in Abby's arms. "<em>Yeah, of course ...</em>" Abby answers as she makes her way onto the couch with JJ sitting on her knee, she looks around for Ollie, JJ's favorite plushie as she searches she hears the sound of the guitar stop and Ellie sits right beside her.</p><p>"<em>Here's Ollie if you're looking for him, maybe we can both keep him occupied whilst mama does the dishes ...</em>" Ellie chirps as she holds the small blue elephant as she gives it to JJ who clutches on the small toy with childlike happiness as he began to laugh and giggle at the toy. Abby couldn't help but smile fondly at the adorable sight before her, Ellie chuckled as a small warm grin grew on her lips. 15 seconds later, JJ had the plushie toy in his mouth as he slobbered all over the toy causing Abby's eyes to widen slightly before she tries to gently pry it from his hands. "<em>Please remind me to wash Ollie later ...</em>" Ellie comments with a small expression of disgust causing Dina to chuckle as she was nearly done with dishes but then she would have to check if Lev's room was clean. Lev was cute and it was fun teaching the kid slang and teaching him to be a kid, things felt tranquil and normal for once and it felt good having some form of normalcy in this cruel world. "<em>I could wash him when I get the laundry done which will be soon ...</em>" Dina offers with a kind smile. "<em>Sure, but I could help out with the laundry if you need me to ...</em>" Ellie says as she's trying to gently pry the fluffy and lovable toy from JJ's mouth but he's hesitant to let go of him. "Come on, let go, potato ..." Ellie coos as she smiles warmly at the infant, trying to lightly get it out of his mouth as she continues to lightly tug on it. Moments later, she ends up accidentally tugging too hard and getting it out of his mouth causing JJ's lips to tremble as Ellie can't help but say, "<em>Oh, no ... please don't ... please don't start with the waterworks ...</em>". "<em>They're gonna come alright ...</em>" Abby chuckles lightly.</p><p>JJ bursts into tears as they stream down his chubby cheeks causing Ellie to take JJ in her arms as she began to try and rock him in hopes that he would stop crying, she's rocking him gently and is wiping away his tears. "<em>Come on, little potato ... please stop crying, I know you want to put everything in your mouth but you can't as it'll hurt you ... you could've swallowed Ollie ...</em>" Ellie insisted sweetly as Abby can't help but watch with a humourous grin on her lips before muttering, "<em>Give him back Ollie or give him another one of his toys</em>". Ellie can't help but lightly scoff before replying, "<em>Find a toy for him please or just get his pacifier ...</em>". Abby sighs deeply before searching for the small blue pacifier, her eyes darted around the living room before she realized that it was upstairs. "<em>Maybe hum a lullaby or something? Or just give him back Ollie ...</em>" Dina comments as she's drying off a dish, she can hear Abby making her way up the stairs as she quickly grabs his pacifier in his room and rushes back to the living room. "<em>Thank god ...</em>" Ellie mutters as Abby hands her the pacifier, she gives it to JJ who is still crying and is turning away from the pacifier causing Ellie to mutter a swear beneath her breath before turning towards Dina. "<em>Dina, could we get a little help here?</em>" Ellie asks in a panicky tone, Dina then groans before asking, "<em>Did you give him his bottle or his wolf toy?</em>". "<em>Look okay, I'll try to give him his wolf but if it doesn't work then you better get your ass over here on this couch and help us as well as relax.</em>" Ellie chuckles earning a small laugh from Dina.</p><p>"<em>I was gonna do that anyway but now I have more of an excuse to relax ..."</em> Dina chuckles as she is nearly done with the dishes, only 3 plates left and she can't wait to be in the arms of Abby and Ellie once again. Abby hands Ellie JJ's bottle and Ellie begins to give it to JJ who coos softly before taking the bottle and his cries had lessened as he drank calmly. "<em>I guess you were right, Dina ...</em>" Ellie chuckles lightly as Ellie moves into Abby's arms as she allows the muscular woman to wrap her arm around her as she gently rocks JJ in her hands as she can't stop smiling at JJ. "<em>He's way too cute for his own good ...</em>" Abby comments, her words are gentle and serene as she's smiling as well, it's just tranquil and perfect, well not perfect yet, Dina there on the couch with them would make it truly perfect. After a few moments, JJ lets go of the bottle as his eyes are closed peacefully as he rests in Ellie's arms without a single care in the world, Ellie can't help but chuckle to herself before pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "<em>Yeah, he is ... I love this little potato ...</em>" Ellie coos as she gently rocks the infant in her arms as she admires one of the most charming sights she's ever seen. Dina hears silence in the living room causing her to raise an eyebrow to herself before she makes her way to the living room to walk in on the sight of Abby and Ellie in each other's arms. JJ is in Ellie's arms as he is resting peacefully and blissfully in her arms and the sight is just so heart-warming that she can't help but smile at the scene, everything feels so peaceful ... so ... normal.</p><p>"<em>Don't just watch, get over here ...</em>" Abby whispers in a light chuckle as she begins to rub her thumb against his smooth chubby cheeks, JJ is one of the most perfect things in their lives along with Lev and they don't deserve them. Making her way onto the couch, she sits right beside Ellie as she feels Ellie wrap her arm around her as Dina is smiling at JJ and is just in love with the sight of her beautiful baby boy who is nothing but a gift from the heavens. Ellie feels Dina rest her head upon her shoulder as she stops rocking him and they just sit there, relishing in the serene silence and the warm feeling of being together with each other. "<em>Should I go ... put him in his crib?</em>" Ellie asks in a whisper, trying not to awake JJ, Dina nods with a warm familiar grin on her lips as Ellie gets up slowly as she makes her way upstairs to JJ's room. Dina makes her way into Abby's arms, she relishes the feeling of her muscular arms wrapped around her entire body as she leans into her embrace. "<em>Mmh ... so are you taking Lev out hunting tomorrow? You know he has been wanting to go with you ...</em>" Dina asks in a tender tone causing Abby to chuckle lightly at her words.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I will ... I mean he's better with a bow than I am but maybe I could start teaching him how to use a rifle more ...</em>" Abby chuckles lightly, as she presses a tender kiss to Dina's forehead causing her to chuckle lightly before she pressed a kiss against her cheek. "<em>You deserve it ... you've been working so hard especially around the house ... now you get to relax ...</em>" Abby coos before tenderly kissing Dina's with a low groan parting from her lips, savoring the delicate sensations she felt against her lips, she grins against her lips before gently taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. "<em>Starting without me?</em>" Ellie questions with a cheesy grin on her lips, her hands are on her hips as she makes her way down the stairs and quickly jumps onto the couch. Dina could feel Ellie press her chest against her back, she felt Ellie's warm touch against her waist as she can feel her smooth lips pressed against her neck. Ellie peppers short yet soft kisses against Dina's neck, Dina couldn't help but grin blissfully at the sensation as Abby watched with a half-grin on her lips. "<em>Cute ...</em>" Abby comments, before cupping Dina's warm cheeks and leaning in and tenderly kissing her lips. Dina felt her heart just become light in her chest and her body just melt at the feeling of their lips against her neck and her lips, it was one of the most blissful feelings on the planet.</p><p>"<em>God, you two give me way too much affection ... but I'm not complaining, I just wonder what you two are trying to get out of me ...</em>" Dina chuckled as she licked her lips as she could feel Ellie lightly sucking on her neck causing her to groan deeply at the sensation. "<em>Nothing ... besides maybe some affection in return ...</em>" Abby whispered before kissing her lips against as she savors the sugary sweet flavor of Dina's lips, she savors every sensation that is peppered against her lips. Dina groans against Abby's lips before pulling away and pressing her forehead against Abby's, "<em>I'll be sure to return the affection later on tonight ... that's if you guys can keep it down ...</em>" Dina chuckles, with a small smirk on her lips. "<em>Oh, really? I don't know about Ellie but I know how to stay quiet ...</em>" Abby replied snidely with a raised eyebrow as her eyes land onto Ellie. "<em>You're the reason we had to give Lev the talk early ...</em>" Ellie replies with a short laugh parting from her lips. "<em>Yeah, Yeah ... but that's because you guys were making me feel too good ...</em>" Abby replies to her comment. "<em>Or we could just cuddle like we usually do ...</em>" Dina suggested as she wrapped her arms around both women. "<em>Whatever works for you honestly ... besides the kid had to learn at some point ... and as long as we make you feel really good ...</em>" Abby replies with a smile on her lips. "<em>Alright, so maybe a little bit of something will be arranged ... but at the moment I have to finish the laundry.</em>" Dina chuckles with a smirk on her lips as she gets up from the couch and she makes her way out of the house, leaving with a smile towards both ladies who couldn't help but both think they hit the jackpot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking a while with the first chapter but will try to get 2 chapters out every week if I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In The Bunker - Ellie x Dina - Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"You're infuriating ..." Dina stated simply as she fought back from smiling at the redheaded girl in front of her who was grinning slyly at her as she licked her bottom lip, God when was she this fucking hot, Dina thought. She felt Ellie's hazel green eyes gaze intensely into her own, almost sending shivers down her spine and that smirk on her lips just made her melt inside in this weird way. "Have you met you?" Ellie replies, her sly smirk is plastered across her lips as Dina finds herself leaning by an inch as she stops trying to hide her smile away from Ellie. "You make me want to go back outside into that blizzard ..." Dina responds, her grin is wider and she leans in once again as Ellie can see the warm hints of lust in her eyes, the eagerness, the warm happiness, and it was so fucking pretty. Ellie can't help but grin wider at Dina, leaning in as well as she finds herself staring at her lips, they looked so ... delicious and inviting. "No one is stopping you ..." Ellie whispers, still gazing intensely into her dark cocoa brown eyes that she could also melt into. Turning her head in another angle she leans in even closer and Dina can feel the hair on her skin stand tall. Dina can feel what's gonna happen in the next few seconds and she wants it, she embraces whatever will happen in the next few seconds, the next few minutes, or the next hour. Ellie feels confident, she lets herself go and she didn't know if it was the effect of the weed or whatever but all she knows is that she wants Dina in every single way.</p><p>"This better be better than a six ...?" Dina whispers, her eyes are eager and waiting for Ellie's next move, she's eager yet she's also nervous, she's never been with a girl before. Sure, she's been with Jesse but she's never been with a woman especially in the bedroom, she doesn't even know how far Ellie and Cat went but she just hopes she doesn't make a fool out of herself. The words that were whispered gave Ellie a green light to keep going, the words made the blunt in between her fingers go flying as she flicked it out of her hands. Reaching out to cup Dina's cheeks, she presses her lips firmly against Dina's, savoring the familiar sweet taste that was peppered across her lips. Dina melted almost instantly into the kiss, she relished the smooth and light feeling of Ellie's lips against her own, she loved how she devoured her lips with lust that was so hungry. You could say she was starving. Her heart skipped in her chest as she found herself leaning into Ellie as their urges had taken over and they loved every second of it, cupping Ellie's cheek she groans against her lips at the sensations. Devouring each other's lips, everything else didn't matter, everything else just was there, all they cared about was what was in front of them. Groaning against each other's lips, they're cupping each other's cheeks and Dina can feel Ellie's tongue part her lips and enter her mouth, the feeling of her tongue brushing and grinding against her felt like bliss.</p><p>Pulling away from her lips for a second, she can see Dina's warm smile plastered across her lips and she jumps at the chance to kiss her again, devouring her lips hungrily once again. Both women can feel sharp jolts of arousal spark between them, it was in their stomach's or somewhere around there, Dina can feel her underwear become soaked with her juices.   Putting her hand on Ellie's head as she allowed the girl to devour her lips and she fucking loved every second of it, she loved the bliss that vibrated through her with every feeling of her lips against Ellie's. She found herself almost straddling Ellie's as she found herself leaning in far as their lips remained connected, she can feel Ellie's hand now in her hair as she knows where this leads. Ellie leans in far and ends up on top of Dina, she goes back to kissing Dina immediately as her hands explore Dina's body, from her breasts down to her hips and thighs. Lightly squeezing her breasts, Dina couldn't help but giggle against Ellie's lips at the squeeze as she lightly tugs at Ellie's hoodie, wanting it off of her asap.</p><p>Ellie continues to deeply kiss her, their tongues are dancing together erotically yet sloppily yet she doesn't care, all she wants is Ellie's tongue inside of her, she wants to feel Ellie's tongue making love to her. Gently biting Ellie's bottom lip, she grins into the kiss before pulling away and immediately planting her lips on her neck as she softly sucks on Ellie's neck. Ellie groans deeply as her hands make their way to Dina's jacket and she lightly tugs on the zipper before unzipping it swiftly and throwing her jacket onto the floor, leaving Dina in nothing but a long-sleeved shirt. Dina pulled Ellie down for a deep kiss whilst she slipped her hands underneath Ellie's sweater, as she felt her warm skin that was covered in freckles. Pressing her hands against her skin, she slips her hands out before lightly tugging on Ellie's shirt before whispering, "Come on ... take it off". Ellie grins proudly at her words as she begins to take off her hoodie and she throws it onto the floor, leaving her in her beige bra. Dina grins excitedly as she cups her cheeks whilst trailing kisses all over Ellie's shoulders causing Ellie to lightly chuckle at the delicate sensations she felt. After a few moments, Ellie takes Dina's hands and lightly squeezes them in her own before deeply kissing Dina as she pins her arms above her head. "Keep them there ... for now ..." Ellie muttered lowly, her tone was much more sensual and erotic in a way that sent a shiver sprinting up Dina's spine at the mere tone of Ellie's voice.</p><p>Ellie begins to make her way down to Dina's lower half, she begins to slip Dina's jeans off of her as she throws them onto the floor, leaving Dina in her skin-tight grey shorts that embraced her curves and her thighs nicely. "Nice underwear ..." Ellie murmurs with a sly grin on her lips as she moved her hands over Dina's smooth thighs, Dina couldn't help but almost scoff at Ellie's words. "Thanks, nice bra ..." Dina replied with a light-hearted tone as small grin remained plastered on her lips, she can feel her underwear slip off of her body as she felt a cool breeze wash over her lower half. "Now just lie back and relax ..." Ellie insisted with a devilish smirk on her lips as she began to lightly suck on Dina's thighs causing Dina to lowly whine at the light and gentle sensation against her thighs. Ellie continued to lightly suck on her thighs, leaving small hickeys on Dina's inner thighs which she knew she would look back at fondly, remembering this moment. Ellie grinned proudly to herself before she began to lightly lick Dina's clit causing Dina to let out a loud gasp at the sudden warm sensation that left her clit throbbing at the warm sensation. Ellie continued to slowly run her tongue up and down Dina's clit causing Dina to clutch the couch cushions beneath her tightly at the warm tingling sensation that left her throbbing and aching for more of her sweet warm touch. "Fuck ..." Dina lowly groaned at the rippling warmth she felt.</p><p>After a few moments, Ellie began to lightly suck on Dina's clit causing Dina to gasp loudly before immediately whining Ellie's name at the warm waves of bliss that shot through her, it left her panting and groaning for more. Dina then began to sit up, pulling off her long-sleeved shirt along with her tank top as she threw the articles of clothing onto the floor before lying back down. "Keep going ... don't stop until I'm screaming your name, babe ..." Dina purred with a grin on her lips, Ellie chuckled at her words before going back to sucking lightly on Dina's clit causing her to softly groan at the familiar warm sensation that sent short jolts of bliss through her. Dina finds herself licking her lips and burying her fingers in Ellie's ruby red locks as soft breaths part from her lips, her heart is beating faster and she can feel ragged heavy breaths escape her lungs at the bliss that consumes her. "Mmh ... fuck ..." Dina groans deeply as she can feel Ellie's tongue move from her clit to in between her soaking lips, she can feel Ellie's warm moist tongue move in erratic jerks and thrusts. "Mmh, fuck ...! Ellie ...!" Dina needily whines at the warm jolts of bliss that shoot through her, Ellie continues to jerk her tongue in different directions whilst she rubs Dina's thighs slowly. Dina tastes slightly sweet, was it lube or maybe that's just how all girls tasted? Probably not but she fucking loved hearing her whines, they sounded so sexy and so erotic and it drove her body crazy just hearing her say her name like that. Ellie moans deeply as she continues to make love to Dina with her tongue eagerly, it sends this unique vibrating sensation traveling through her, it felt like pure bliss.</p><p>"Fuck, Ellie ...! You're doing so good, baby ...! Please don't stop!" Dina whined, her pleads desperate and her words are full of aching hunger. Now Dina is lightly tugging on Ellie's hair, Ellie moves her mouth back up to her sensitive throbbing clit, she sucks on it much harder than the first time causing Dina to arch her back at the powerful jolts of ecstasy that went through her. "Ellie ...!" Dina moans breathlessly, her lips are parted and her cheeks are extremely red, it's one of the most arousing expressions that Ellie has ever seen on Dina's face and she cherishes it. She continues to suck on Dina's clit but adds in 2 of her fingers, she slowly moves them in and out of Dina causing her to let out a low series of  fucks as she's now panting and low needy moans part from her lips. Dina bites her bottom lip as she can feel moans and heavy breaths just fly from her lips, ecstasy flowed through her vigorously and gracefully. Dina felt her toes curl as she's now clutching Ellie's hair firmly, she could feel Ellie just suck nicely on her clit as her fingers slowly moved in and out as she lightly hit her sweet spot. "Oh, yeah ...! Oh, Ellie ...!" Dina breathlessly moaned as she threw her head back, she felt Ellie's fingers harshly hit her sweet spot sending sharp jolts of ecstasy through her and left her thighs trembling. "Mmh, you're really enjoying this, aren't you? ... You seem really ... sensitive, aren't you?" Ellie teases with a sly grin resting upon her lips.</p><p>"Yeah, I am ... don't use it against me, El ..." Dina replied, mocking the girl and wanting her to focus only on her sensitive spots, she wanted to scream her name, she wanted to be pulling on her hair and she wanted to be in paradise. Ellie chuckled at her words before moving her fingers at a swifter pace, her fingers glided in and out of Dina's hole as she began to suck harder on Dina's clit causing Dina to let out a loud curse that echoed through the bunker. "Oh, fuck! Ellie ...! Are trying to make me ... cum too fast?" Dina whines deeply as she is pulling harder on Ellie's silky smooth locks of hair and her eyes are closed in pure bliss, her heavy ragged breaths echo through the bunker as her body glistens with sweat. Her heart his thumping heavily in her chest and she can feel her stomach coil tightly, she's getting close. So close. Ellie begins to move her fingers as fast as she possibly can, her fingers are hitting Dina's sweet spot mercilessly as it sends powerful sharp jolts of bliss coursing through her. "Oh! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck! Ellie! Ellie ...!" Dina cries out shamelessly, her cries are softer and higher pitched and even more erotic, Dina begins to buck her hips against Ellie's mouth as she can feel her orgasm shoot through her like thunder. It was electrifying for sure, it left her thighs trembling and shaking as ripples of electrifying ecstasy vibrated through her as she felt every tense feeling just leave the moment her orgasm struck.</p><p>"Fuck ..." Dina groans as heavy breaths part from her lips, her heart was racing in her chest and her body was glistening in sweat, it was one of the most satisfying orgasms she's had since Jesse. Ellie pulls away, licking her fingers clean of Dina's juices as well as her lips, she grins slyly at Dina as she was proud at the fact that she was able to make Dina cum so quickly. It felt so ... satisfying. "Wow, that was kind of quick," Ellie says, teasing the brunette beside her who couldn't help but roll her eyes at Ellie. "When I'm with you ... I just ... am a totally different person. Or maybe you just have amazing sexy tongue skills ..." Dina chuckles as begins to straddle Ellie, a sultry grin is plastered across her lips and the look in her eyes just sends sharp shivers of arousal through Ellie. "Though I wonder how much you can endure ...?" Dina asks, a sensual smile on her lips as she begins to slip her hands underneath Ellie's bra, her cool fingers brush over the tip of her nipples and it feels so ... sensitive there. Biting her bottom lip, she feels Dina other hand make it's way to her warm cheeks, she meets Dina sultry lustful gaze that set her body ablaze with arousal. Dina then presses a deep kiss against Ellie's lips, her tongue parts her lips apart as their tongues dance together almost harmoniously.</p><p>Groaning against Dina's lips, she presses her hands against Dina's hips as she can feel Dina twist her nipples before lightly squeezing them causing her to groan deeply against her lips once again at the sensation. After a few moments, she pulls away with the same sultry grin on her lips, she then begins to take off Ellie's bra and throws it onto the ground. She immediately begins to take one of Ellie's nipples in between her lips, Ellie can see her bright rosy cheeks perfectly and she almost seems nervous. Dina felt her fingers slightly tremble and the thoughts flooded in her mind what if she sucked at pleasing Ellie, what if she fucked up? Those thoughts began to invade her mind but she tried to push them away, she continues to lightly suck on Ellie's nipple earning a low moan from the girl. "Mmh ... not bad ... you already know my weak spots don't you?" Ellie says, teasing Dina who couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "Yeah, it wasn't very hard to find ..." Dina replies with a smirk on her lips, she begins to slip her fingers into Ellie's underwear as Ellie felt her nimble small fingers rub her clit in slow circles, sending jolts of pleasure through her. Ellie bites her bottom lip as she feels her hands go lower onto Dina's ass, she lightly squeezes causing Dina to giggle at the squeeze.</p><p>"Touchy, aren't we?" Dina purrs before peppering kisses all over Ellie's exposed torso causing butterflies to flutter in the pit of her stomach, she could feel Dina's fingers waste no time in swiftly thrusting into her. Her fingers were slightly thicker than her own yet smaller but still, they felt ... amazing inside of her. Dina's fingers slowly moved in and out of her soaking wet lips and saying she was wet was an understatement, she was soaking. "I didn't know that you got so wet from just eating me out ..." Dina teased in a soft purr before lightly nibbling on Ellie's earlobe causing the redhead to groan deeply before muttering a low "fuck". Dina grinned to herself before her lips made her way to Ellie's neck. She began to suck on her smooth freckled skin whilst her fingers lightly pressed against Ellie's g-spot making the girl ache for more. Dina would know best then to tease her especially with how dominant Ellie can get when she doesn't get what she wants. Dina's fingers curled upwards as Dina firmly pressed against Ellie's g-spot making Ellie squirm at the sharp jolt of ecstasy shooting through her. "Dina ..." Ellie deeply moaned, biting her bottom lip hard, she turned her head to the side as ragged breaths left her parted lips. All she could focus on was Dina's fingers gliding in and out of her, lightly hitting her sweet spot sending jolts of bliss vibrating through her with every touch against her sweet spot. Fuck, she knew what she was doing.</p><p>Dina licks her lips as she then firmly presses her lips against Ellie's, savoring the sugary sweet sensations she gets from kissing the girl beneath her, she could feel Ellie clench tightly around her fingers. Groaning against Ellie's lips, she begins to harshly hit Ellie's sweet spot as she does it repeatedly and almost effortlessly causing Ellie to moan loudly at the sharp powerful ripples of ecstasy that vibrated through her. "Fuck ...! Mmh, Dina ...! Dina ...!" Ellie moaned breathlessly, her eyes flutter closed at the bliss that rippled through her, her hands are now in Dina's hair, she's clutching her smooth silky hair firmly as breathless moans leave her lips. Dina continues, her fingers swiftly glide in and out of Ellie as she's harshly hitting her sweet spot but not before curling her fingers right upon her g-spot and just going to town. Ellie would cum in little to no time, biting her bottom lip hard, her eyes meet Dina's warm brown eyes as she can see the sultry smile still on her lips and it drove her fucking nuts. "Oh, god ...! So ... fucking ... close! Oh, Dina ...!" Ellie deeply groaned as she began to buck her hips against Dina's fingers as she felt her toes curl and her thighs tremble uncontrollably before a loud moan of Dina's name fell from her lips. She felt her entire body go into a weird yet powerful vibrating frenzy that left her breathless and left her nearly exhausted beneath Dina. "I didn't do badly did I?" Dina asked as she smirks at Ellie.</p><p>"No, you didn't. ... I'll say you did fucking amazing, babe ..." Ellie chuckles as she sits up, wanting to grab her underwear as she felt the room suddenly get chilly. "Do you want your underwear and stuff?" Ellie asks Dina as she grabs her own undergarments, Dina nods as Ellie quickly hands over her bra and underwear. Both women quickly put on their underwear before it leads to them talking about all their scars, the one on Dina's waist, it leads to them falling in love with each other all over again. Ellie and Dina both wished it didn't end with them being interrupted by Jesse or them being interrupted by the turmoil that would ensue just minutes after. But this was one of the moments that truly brought them together in many different ways. It was ... perfect and they were truly human in those moments and the moments they share.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>